the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Lucretia Prewett
Lucretia Misapinoa Prewett '''(née '''Black) (12 Apr 1925 - 11 Apr 1992) was a pure-blood witch, the daughter of Arcturus Black III and Melania Black (née Macmillan), the sister of Orion Black, and the wife of Ignatius Prewett. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1936 to June of 1943. She never had children. Biography Early life (1920s) Lucretia was born on 12 April, 1925, in Grimmauld Place, London, England. She was the eldest child of Arcturus Black III and his wife Melania Black née Macmillan. She had a little brother, Orion, born on 18 May, 1929. Lucretia was a member of the traditionalist pure-blood House of Black, who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards and believed in pure-blood supremacy. Lucretia spent a lot of time with Walburga Black, the daughter of her father's cousin, Pollux, in childhood. They were rather close friends. They received their Hogwarts letters during the same summer and visited Diagon Alley together, where a wand made of hazel wood and unicorn hair chose Lucretia. Lucretia was sorted into Slytherin House on 1 September, 1936, and became an exclusive member of Horace Slughorn's "Slug Club". The Slug Club was a highly-selective group of students put together by the Potions Master, Professor Horace Slughorn, who somehow saw their potential, whether it be through powerful spells, high grades, or other means. They met for weekly dinners in his quarters. Engagement and marriage (1940s) Lucretia met and fell in love with a Slytherin in her year, Ignatius Prewett, and the two were engaged to be married in 1947, when Lucretia was 22. They married the following year, and Lucretia became the aunt of Fabian, Gideon, and Molly Prewett, though she was not close with her relatives by marriage. Her husband, Ignatius, was somewhat of a lone wolf and preferred to keep to himself, and they travelled the globe together. Later life (1950s-1990s) Lucretia and Ignatius tried to have children but failed to conceive any. It is unknown whether this was because of Ignatius or Lucretia being unable to, but Lucretia was always extremely bitter about it. She was thought of by Sirius, Regulus, Altair, and Aquila Black that she was rather unpleasant to be around. She died on 11 April, 1992, at the age of 66. Her husband, Ignatius, survived her. Etymology Lucretia was a legendary Roman noblewoman who was raped by the son of the King of Rome. She told her husband and father what had happened to her and demanded they exact vengeance, then committed suicide. This led to the downfall of the Roman monarchy and the establishment of the Roman republic. The name "Lucretia" comes from the Roman family name Lucretius, possibly derived from the Latin lucrum, "profit, wealth." Lucrezia Borgia was a Renaissance noblewoman born into a family notorious for its ruthlessness and corruption. Personally, Lucrezia was accused of incest, poisoning, and murder, but she was most likely innocent of these crimes. 281 Lucretia is an asteroid belonging to the Flora family in the Main Belt. It was discovered by Johann Palisa on 31 October 1888 in Vienna and named after Caroline Herschel, one of the first female astronomers, whose middle name was Lucretia. This fits with the Black family's tradition of astronomical names. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1920s births Category:1990s deaths Category:House of Black Category:Hazel wood wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:House of Prewett Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1936 Category:Aries Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:House of Macmillan descendants Category:Death by liver failure Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin